Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been used in aerial photography, surveillance, exploration and rescue. UAVs can carry sensing cameras to implement obstacle avoidance, velocity measurement, positioning and navigation. Sensing cameras can sense a surrounding environment of the UAV and an attitude of the UAV. A plurality of sensing cameras can be provided on the UAV to obtain depth information of the surrounding environment. The plurality of sensing cameras are also known as a multi-ocular imaging assembly.
Existing multi-ocular module is provided to an exterior of a UAV vehicle body via a connection component. However, the multi-ocular imaging assembly is subject to a non-rigid body vibration, resulting in a decreased reliability of the obtained information.